


Return of the Hokage

by The_BookDragon



Series: Random Naruto [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Kakashi can be a little thick headed, Kinda of sad in the beginning, Kurama is nice, M/M, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, absurdly long detailed fic coming at you guys, everything is crazy, lots of humour and love and friendship to make up for angst and pain lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon
Summary: Naruto has achieved her life long dream of becoming Hokage. Though how she got there was a terrible long journey. Now, back in the past she is going to fix all that went wrong dattebayo.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Naruto woke with a pounding in her head.  
She wasn't sure exactly why and decided to ask Kurama. The kitsune seemed agitated and the seal had been replaced. Which was weird.  
"Kit," exclaimed the fox demon,"do you know who I am?" "Oh, please you're the kitsune who's been stuck with me since birth. How could I not know who you are?"  
At that Kurama visibly relaxed," I had to make sure." Naruto became nervous," What is going on?"   
"It seems kit, we have traveled back in time. We're now trapped in your thirteen year-old body."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day. I am on a roll. I'm going to try to have a regular schedule but right now it's up in the air.

Instead of taking it seriously Naruto fell over laughing. Kurama growled," Kit, this isn't a joke."

Between giggles Naruto replied," I," giggle," know," giggle,"I," giggle," find," giggle," ridiculous."

" What do you find so ridiculous about this kit?"

Swallowing a giggle Naruto said," Yesterday I wished to change the past and now here we are." She immediately burst into giggles again.

Kurama groaned only his mortal could make a wish that would actually come true.

Still laughing Naruto returned to have a look around. She found herself on the floor of her old apartment that she had lived in before she had become a gennin. Which meant despite being physically thirteen, she was twelve. Naruto forced her body to get up despite the aches in her muscles and joints. How different everything looked, and the sounds of the people outside of children and civilians going about their lives. She had missed them so much. War was an unkind mistress and took more than it gave. Naruto set herself a goal to keep as much of the pain away from the village and keep her precious people alive. Especially, Kakashi, they were just figuring out who they were to each other but death had taken that away. Tears began to well up in Naruto's eyes and she took a couple of deep breaths to reign them in. It wouldn't help and she could keep it from happening. She also realized that she was going to have to fake being a boy again. Just what she wanted. Although, it was for good reasons. Many civilians had made and almost gone through with their threats. It was better for her to be a boy. Well, until she was a gennin. Speaking of which, she needed to get that out of the way. Luck was on her side graduation was today. She double checked her ramen calendar. Yup, today was the day. And she was also late.

A quick henge later and bounding across the roofs she arrived at the Academy. Iruka-sensei was not pleased. 

The sight of her sensei alive and well nearly made her loose it. Instead she mumbled an apology and made her way to her seat. The written part of the test was easy, but she purposely answered some wrong. Naruto couldn't all of a sudden become one of the best in class overnight. That would be way too suspicious. Once that was over, it was time for evaluations. Slowly, the number of students dwindled. Uzumaki Naruto," called Iruka-sensei.

Naruto walked into the room ready to become a gennin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for http://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybell/pseuds/izzybell

Okay, so maybe it wasn't a great idea to almost punch Mizuki, he didn't deserve the title of Sensei, when she first saw him. Kurama enjoyed it and was a bit disappointed Naruto didn't actually hit the bastard.

She almost failed until Mizuki decided to make a comment," The demon brat couldn't hurt me or pass the exam anyways."

Iruka-sensei went still as did the others. Naruto smiled,"My friend and I could beat both you and the exam any day. He is the Kyuubi no Kitsune after all."

It got very quiet. Iruka-sensei broke the silence," Naruto, how do you know that and it is your friend?!"

"He not an it,"argued Naruto," His name is Kurama, and he's been with me as long as I can remember. Can we please continue with my exam."

She felt a little bit bad about shocking Iruka-sensei, but the faces she saw made her want to fall over laughing. Kurama was full out laughing at the reactions. Naruto knew it was a stupid thing to do, but she wasn't sure she could hide how much she had changed. One thing for sure, was that she wouldn't ignore her friend. Naruto knew from experience how much stuff like that could hurt.

Kurama gave a rumbling purr-like sound to draw Naruto out of the downward spiral her thoughts were on. He worried more about his kit more than he would admit. Despite her cheerful personality, the years of hatred directed at Naruto had left their mark.

With a small smile Naruto focused on what was happening in the physical world.

Iruka-sensei was still gaping and Mizuki had an unkind look. With a huff Naruto performed a bunshin. Both Iruka-sensei and Mizuki about fell over from shock.

" Tell Jiji-san to meet me at my apartment," Naruto called out as she left. Thanks to the reactions of her mentor she had decided that she was going to have to take a more active role in changing the future for the better.

Naruto held herself together until she closed the door to her apartment. Tears filled her eyes and she nearly broke. It was hard seeing and knowing her precious people were alive and the possible future could kill them all. She didn't know if what she was doing would lead to a future with all of them together, and it frightened her.

Naruto was holding herself together by sheer will. If things went wrong she didn't know if she could take losing everything again.

Kurama nuzzled his kit. Naruto accepted the comfort and wiped away her unshed tears.

A knock on the door disturbed her. Realizing that it was Jiji-san she got up to let him in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit short and kinda sad and dramatic.

Hiruzen had dealt with many things in his life, but none alarmed him more than when an ANBU operative told him about what happened during Naruto's exam. Was the Kyuubi no Kitsune attempting to escape? Was the seal weakening?  
He did not expect Naruto pulling him into a hug and start bawling about seeing him again.   
Seeing Jiji-san opened the floodgates and Naruto found herself sobbing in Jiji-san's arms. It was almost too much for her. She had made a wish that had come true. All Naruto wanted was to see her family again. So many people had died. Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Iruka, Rock Lee, Hinata, Gaara, Shikamaru, and more than she could count. They had,in the future, to make a second Memorial Stone. She had carved every single name on the stone. All those names, all those people. Kurama purred," We're here kit and we'll keep them safe."  
Eventually, the tears began to abate and Naruto sniffled in a chair.  
Now, Hiruzen was really worried about Naruto, and glad he had sent for Jiraiya.  
" Jiji-san," murmured Naruto,"I missed you so much."  
"I saw you yesterday,Naruto."  
"I don't mean from yesterday. I haven't seen you in years."  
Hiruzen was puzzled by this, but he had a good feeling about what Naruto meant.  
" How far into the future," questioned the Sandaime.  
" Ten years from now."  
"Why and how?"  
"I made a wish and someone or something granted it. We lost, Jiji-san, we lost so many to Madara and the war. There was no village left. 

**Author's Note:**

> First Naruto fic and I am nervous. Drop a line and tell me what you think.


End file.
